Conventionally, widely prevalent as an image forming apparatus is the one that has, other than an image forming part that forms an image on a medium, a display part and an operation part comprising a touch panel, operation buttons, etc. for displaying various kinds of information and accepting operation instructions by a user.
In this image forming apparatus, in such cases as when the user has operated a designated help button or when the occurrence of an abnormality is detected by various kinds of sensors or the like provided inside, an information presentation program stored in advance is executed, thereby guide information that informs the user of a matter that the user wants to know or a matter that the user should be notified of is displayed on the display part (for example, see Patent Document 1). Thereby, the image forming apparatus can present appropriate information to the user and let the user perform an appropriate work to achieve the dissolution of the abnormality.